1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical systems used in semiconductor manufacturing.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured using various photolithographic techniques. The circuitry used in a semiconductor chip is projected from a reticle onto a wafer. This projection is often accomplished with the use of optical systems. The design of these optical systems is often complex, and it is difficult to obtain the desired resolution necessary for reproducing the ever-decreasing size of components being placed on a semiconductor chip. Therefore, there has been much effort expended to develop an optical reduction system capable of reproducing very fine component features, less than 0.25 microns. The need to develop an optical system capable of reproducing very fine component features requires the improvement of system performance.
A conventional optical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,260 entitled “Catadioptric Optical Reduction System with High Numerical Aperture” issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Williamson, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This reference describes an optical reduction system having a numerical aperture of 0.35. Another optical system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,960 entitled “Optical Reduction System” issuing Sep. 4, 1990 to Williamson, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This reference describes an optical system operating in the range of 248 nanometers and having a numerical aperture of 0.45.